gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Infinity
Heroes Infinity (ヒーローズインフィニティ) is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. It features multiple franchises including Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Konami, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Shonen Jump, Tatsunoko, Lucasfilms and many others. Plot A dimensional rift has been torn. Characters from other worlds have come to our world to join the fight. But a warlord has plans to conquer them all. Gameplay The game engine uses the Unreal Engine 4 game engine and utilizes the cel-shaded, 2.5D graphics used in the Guilty Gear series and the upcoming fighting game Dragon Ball FighterZ. Battles are fought 3-on-3. Characters have light, medium, and heavy attacks and combos. They can also achieve a Super Finish and an Ultra Finish. Super Finishes can be made when a character's power gauge is at Level 2 or higher. An Ultra Finish is achieved when the power gauge is at Level 3 or higher. Players can also link combos and perform an Air Combo (Aerial Rave in the Japanese version). Characters can get a brief boost of speed and power when executing an X-Factor (X-Power in Japan). Once the X-Factor gauge is at full (below the character's health gauge), they can start it by pushing a button. Game Modes There are five modes available to the player 1P Mode '(1P Play in Japan) *Story (the main adventure mode) *Arcade (Single in Japan) *Survival *Training *Extra Arcade (Extra Single in Japan; unlocked once all characters are unlocked) *Extra Survival (unlocked once Extra Arcade is beaten once regardless of continues) '''2P Mode '(2P Play in Japan) *Versus (3 modes) **1P vs. COM **1P vs. 2P **COM vs. COM *Team Battle *Tourney (Tournament in Japan) *Rotation (Loser Out in Japan) '''Playstation Network/Xbox Live/Nintendo Network *Ranked Match (Rank Battle in Japan) *Player Match (Player Battle in Japan) *Special Battle (Dream Match in Japan) *Leaderboards Gallery *Videos (view promotional and in-game videos) *Picture Gallery (Art Gallery in Japan; view various promotional and in-game pictures) *Sound Test (listen to in-game music and character voices) *Character Bios (Biography in Japan; view character biographies) *Game Cards (Display Card in Japan; view cards from character's games and franchises as well as earn Primary and Support cards to use in battle) Options *Audio/Video *Controller Settings (Controller Layout in Japan) *Language Select (Japanese, English, Spanish, Spanish, German, Italian and French Audio for all characters. All 7 plus Russian, Dutch, Polish, Portuguese, Korean and Traditional and Simplified Chinese Text) *Other Options *Credits (Staff Roll in Japan) Characters There are multiple characters representing different franchises from Capcom, Nintendo, Sega, Namco, Konami, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Shonen Jump, Tatsunoko, Lucasfilms and many others. Parentheses denote a character's series and if they have a different name in other regions. An asterisk denotes an unlockable. Capcom *Ryu (リュウ; Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (春麗; Street Fighter) *Ken (ケン; Street Fighter) *Zangief (ザンギエフ; Street Fighter) *M. Bison* (Vega (ベガ); Street Fighter) *Akuma* (Gouki (豪鬼); Street Fighter) *Dudley* (ダドリー; Street Fighter) *El Fuerte* (エル·フォルテ; Street Fighter) *Chris Redfield (クリス·レッドフィールド; Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (ジル·バレンタイン; Resident Evil) *Albert Wesker* (アルバート·ウェスカー; Resident Evil) *Nemesis * (ネメシス; Resident Evil) *Dante (ダンテ; Devil May Cry) *Trish (トリッシュ; Devil May Cry) *Morrigan (モリガン; Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko* (Lei-Lei (レイレイ); Darkstalkers) *Mega Man (Rockman (ロックマン); Mega Man) *Zero (ゼロ; Mega Man X) *Tron Bonne (トロン; Mega Man Legends) *Frank West (フランク·ウェスト; Dead Rising) *Phoenix Wright (Ryūichi Naruhodō (成歩堂); Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Strider Hiryu* (ストライダー飛竜; Strider Hiryu) *Viewtiful Joe (ビューティフルジョー; Viewtiful Joe) *Amaterasu* (アマテラス; Okami) *Kaijin no Soki* (灰燼の蒼鬼; Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Felicia (フェリシア; Darkstalkers) *Batsu Ichimonji (一文字 伐; Rival Schools) *Franziska Von Karma* (Mei Karuma(狩魔 冥); Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Rashid* (ラシード; Street Fighter) *Captain Commando (キャプテンコマンド; Captain Commando) *Sakura Kasugano (春日野 さくら, Street Fighter) *Karin Kanzuki (神月 かりん, Street Fighter) *Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村, Sengoku Basara) *Date Masamune* (伊達政宗, Sengoku Basara) *Oda Nobunaga* (織田信長, Sengoku Basara) *Han Juri (ハン・ジュリ, Street Fighter) *Arthur (アーサー, Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Lord Raptor* (ロード・ラプター, Darkstalkers) *Vile* (Vava (ヴァヴァ, Mega Man X) *Miles Edgeworth (Reiji Mitsurugi(玲二御剣), Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Demitri Maximoff (デミトリ・マキシモフ; Darkstalkers) *June Lin Milliam* (ジューン リン ミリアム, Star Gladiator) *Leon S. Kennedy* ( レオン・S・ケネディ, Resident Evil) *Ingrid (イングリッド, Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Guy (ガイ, Final Fight) *Mike Haggar* (ハガー, Final Fight) *Hayato Kanzaki* (神崎隼人, Star Gladiator) *Cammy White (キャミィ・ホワイト, Street Fighter) *Nathan Spencer (ネイサン・スペンサー, Bionic Commando) *Vergil* (バージル, Devil May Cry) Nintendo *Mario (マリオ; Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser (Koopa (クッパ); Super Mario Bros.) *Peach (ピーチ; Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi* (ルイージ; Super Mario Bros.) *Wario (ワリオ; Warioware) *Donkey Kong (ドンキーコング; Donkey Kong) *Diddy Kong (ディディーコング; Donkey Kong) *Yoshi (ヨッシー; Super Mario World) *Samus (サムス; Metroid) *Fox (フォックス; Starfox) *Wolf* (ウルフ; Starfox) *Pit (ピット; Kid Icarus) *Kirby (カービィ; Kirby's Dream Land) *King Dedede (Dedede (デデデ); Kirby's Dream Land) *Meta Knight (メタナイト; Kirby's Dream Land) *Link (リンク; The Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (ゼルダ; The Legend of Zelda) *Ganondorf* (ガノンドロフ; The Legend of Zelda) *Pikachu (ピカチュウ; Pokemon) *Mewtwo* (ミュウツー; Pokemon) *Marth (マルス; Fire Emblem) *R.O.B.* (Robot (ロボット); Nintendo) *Captain Olimar (キャプテン・オリマー; Pikmin) *Falco (ファルコ; Starfox) *Charizard (Lizardon(リザードン); Pokemon) *Toon Link* (トゥーンリンク); The Legend of Zelda) *Ice Climbers* (Ice Climber(アイス クライマー); Ice Climbers) *Lucario* (ルカリオ; Pokemon) *Mr. Game & Watch (Mr.ゲーム＆ウォッチ; Game & Watch) *Captain Falcon (キャプテン・ファルコン; F-Zero) *Roy* (ロイ, Fire Emblem) *Ness* (ネス, Earthbound) *Lucas* (ルーカス, Earthbound) *Ike* (アイク, Fire Emblem) *Rosalina and Luma (Rosalina and Chikko(ロゼッタ&チコ), Super Mario Bros) *Palutena* (パルテナ, Kid Icarus) *Little Mac (リトル・マック, Punch Out!!) *Wii Fit Trainer* (Wii Fit トレーナー, Wii Fit) *Corrin* (Kamui (カムイ）, Fire Emblem) *Shulk* (シュルク, Xenoblade Chronicles) *Chrom (クロム, Fire Emblem) *Takamaru (高丸, The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Inkling (インクリング, Splatoon) *Elma* (エルマ, Xenoblade Chronicles) *King K. Rool* (キングクルール, Donkey Kong) *Dixie Kong* (ディクシーコング, Donkey Kong) *Impa (インパ, The Legend of Zelda) *Blaziken (Bashamo((バシャーモ), Pokemon) *Dillon (Jiro (ジロウ),Dillon's Rolling Western) *Wonder Red* (ワンダ・レッド, Wonderful 101) *Mii (exclusive to the Switch version where they can be customized into three different types: Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter) Sega *Sonic (ソニック; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (ナックルズ; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (シャドウ; Sonic Adventure) *Silver* (シルバー; Sonic the Hedgehog) *Akira Yuki (結城晶; Virtua Fighter) *Pai Chan (パイ・チェン; Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant* (サラ・ブライアント; Virtua Fighter) *Kage-Maru* (影丸; Virtua Fighter) *Rent-A-Hero* (レンタヒーロー; Rent-A-Hero) *Beat* (ビート; Jet Set Radio) *Vectorman (ベクターマン; Vectorman) *Pulseman (パルスマン; Pulseman) *Ristar (リスター; Ristar) *Gilius Thunderhead (ギリウス=サンダーヘッド; Golden Axe) *Kurt Irving (クルト･アーヴィング; Valkyria) *Sakura Shinguji (真宮寺 さくら; Sakura Wars) *Gemini Sunrise (ジェミニ・サンライズ; Sakura Wars) *Cyrille (シリル; Shinning Force) *Zephyr (ゼファー; Resonance of Fate) *Bayonetta (ベヨネッタ; Bayonetta) *Jack Cayman* (ジャック・ケイマン; MadWorld) *Leonhardt Victorion* (レオンハルト・ヴィクトリオン; Anarchy Reigns) *Metal Sonic* (メタル・ソニック; Sonic the Hedgehog) *G* (The House of the Dead) *Selvaria Blas (セルベリア・ブレス; Valkyria) *Dural (デュラル; Virtua Fighter) *Kazuma Kiryu (桐生 一馬; Yakuza) *Axel Stone (アクセル・ストーン; Streets of Rage) *Ulala (うらら; Space Channel 5) *Riela Marcellis* (リエラ・マルセリス, Valkyria) *Ichiro Ogami* (大神 一郎, Sakura Wars) *Erica Fontaine* (エリカ・フォンティーヌ, Sakura Wars) *Toma* (トマ, Shinning Force) *Leanne* (リアン, Resonance of Fate) *Miles "Tails" Prower ( マイルス"テイルス"プラウアー, Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge the Bat (ルージュ, Sonic the Hedgehog) *E-123 Omega (E-123オメガ, Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jeanne* (ジャンヌ, Bayonetta) *Hatsune Miku (初音ミク, Project DIVA) *Bruno Delinger* (ブルーノ デリンジャー, Dynamite Cop) *Rikiya Busujima* (力也毒島, Zombie Revenge) *Genghis Bahn III* (チンギスバーンIII, Fighting Vipers) *Segata Sanshiro* (せがた三四郎) *Ryo Hazuki* (亮葉月, Shenmue) *Janet Marshall (ジャネットマーシャル, Virtua Cop) *Nights (ナイツ, NiGHTS) *Reala (リアラ, NiGHTS) *Kirito (キリト, Sword Art Online) *Lutina (ルティナ, Phantasy Star Nova) Namco *Heihachi Mishima (三島平八; Tekken) *Jin Kazama (風間仁; Tekken) *Nina Williams (ニーナ・ウィリアムズ; Tekken) *King* (キング; Tekken) *Kilik (キリク; Soulcalibur) *Siegfried (ジークフリート; Soulcalibur) *Misturugi (御剣; Soulcalibur) *Xianghua* (シャンファ; Soulcalibur) *Lloyd Irving (ロイド・アーヴィング; Tales of Symphonia) *Pacman (パックマン; Pacman) *Klonoa (クロノア; Klonoa) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Kazuya Mishima (三島 一八; Tekken) *Kite (カイト;.hack) *Flynn Scifo (フレン・シーフォ; Tales of Vesperia) *Ciel Alençon (シエル アランソン; God Eater) *Xiaomu (小牟; Namco X Capcom) *Kazumi Mishima* (三島 一美; Tekken) *Taizo Hori* (ホリ・タイゾウ; DigDug) *Waya-Hime* (わや姫; Bravoman) *Sabine* (ザビーネ; Legend of Valkyrie) *Guntz* (ガンツ; Klonoa) *Natsu (凪津; Soul Calibur) *Aty (アティ; Summon Night) *Valkyrie (ワルキューレ; Valkyrie) *Alisa Illinichina Amiella (アリサ・イリーニチナ・アミエ; God Eater) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (エステリーゼ・シデス・ヒュラッセイン; Tales of Vesperia) *T-elos* (Xenosaga) *Alisa Bosconovitch* (アリサ・ボスコノビッチ; Tekken) *Nightmare* (ナイトメア; Soul Calibur) *Yuri Lowell* (ユーリ・ローウェル, Tales of Vesperia) *BlackRose* (ブラックローズ, .hack) *Soma Schicksal (ソーマ・シックザール, God Eater) *Haken Browning (ハーケンブラウニング, Endless Frontier) *Kaguya Nanbu (楠舞・神夜, Endless Frontier) *Reiji Arisu (玲二ありす, Namco X Capcom) *Sänger Zonvolt (ゼンガー・ゾンボルト,Super Robot Wars) *Lindow Amamiya* (雨宮リンドウ, God Eater) *Haseo* (ハセヲ, .hack) *Nana Kazuki* (香月ナナ, God Eater) *Saya (沙耶, Namco X Capcom) *Zagi (ゼージ, Tales of Vesperia) *Kogorō Tenzai (コガー テンセー, Project X Zone) *Mii Kōryūji (ミイ広隆寺, Project X Zone) *Sheath (シアス, Project X Zone) *Unknown* (未知の, Tekken) *Evan Benard* (エヴァンバーナード, Time Crisis 4) *Giorgio Bruno* (ジョルジオ・ブルーノ, Time Crisis 4) *Kei Nagase* (圭長瀬, Ace Combat) *Stahn Aileron* (スタン・エルロン, Tales of Destiny) Konami *Solid Snake (ソリッドスネーク; Metal Gear Solid) *Meryl Silverburgh (メリル・シルバーバーグ; Metal Gear Solid) *Big Boss* (ビッグ・ボス; Metal Gear Solid) *Simon Belmont (シモン・ベルモンド; Castlevania) *Dracula (ドラキュラ; Castlevania) *Gabriel Belmont* (ガブリエル・ベルモンド; Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *Power Pro-kun* (パワプロくん; Jikkyo Powerful Pro) *Aoba Anoa (空羽 亜乃亜; Otomedius) *Twinbee (ツインビー; Twinbee) *Goemon (ゴエモン; Ganbare Goemon series) *Moai (モアイ; Gradius) *Raiden (雷電; Metal Gear Solid) *Richter Belmont (リヒター・ベルモント; Castlevania) *Alucard (アルカード; Castelvania) *King (キング; Pop'n Music) *Revolver Ocelot* (リボルバー・オセロット; Metal Gear Solid) *Liquid Snake* (リキッド・スネーク; Metal Gear Solid) *Death* (Shinigami (死神); Castlevania) *Yae* (ヤエ; Ganbare Goemon series) *Frogger* (フロッガー) *The Boss (ボス; Metal Gear Solid) *Soma Cruz (Kurusu Soma (来須 蒼真); Castlevania) *Sparkster (スパークスター; Rocker Knight Adventures) *Bill Rizer (ビル・ライザー; Contra) *Tir Mcdohl (ティル・マクドール; Suikoden) *Pyramid Head* (ピラミッドヘッド; Silent Hill) *Carmilla* (カミーラ; Castlevania) *Clive* (クライブ; Suikoden) *Sheena Etranzi* (シーナ・エトランゼ; Contra) *Quiet* (クワイエット; Metal Gear Solid) *Trevor Belmont (トレバー・ベルモント, Castlevania) *Golem (ゴーレム, Castlevania) *Grant Dynasty (グラント・ダナスティ, Castlevania) *Sypha Belnades (サイファ・ヴェルナンデス, Castlevania) *Maria Renard (マリア･ラーネッド, Castlevania) *Jetstream Sam* (ジェットストリームサム, Metal Gear Solid) *Getsu Fuuma* (げつ ふうま, Getsu Fūma Den) *Viki* (ビッキー, Suikoden) *Pesmerga* (ペシュメルガ, Suikoden) *Gray Fox* (グレイ・フォックス, Metal Gear Solid) *Eric Lecarde (エリック・リカード, Castlevania) *Cornell (コーネル, Castlevania) *Shanoa (シャノア, Castlevania) *Aeon (イオン, Castlevania) *Blade Wolf (ブレードウルフ, Metal Gear Solid) *Browny* (ブラウニー, Contra) *Lee Oolong* (リー・ウーロン, Yie Air Kung-Fu) *Viktor* (ビクトル, Suikoden) *Pastel* (パステル, Twinbee) *Anita* (アニタ, Suikoden) DC Comics *Batman (バットマン) *Superman (スーパーマン） *Wonder Woman (ワンダーウーマン) *Green Lantern (グリーンランタン) *Shazam (シャザム) *Nightwing* (ナイトウィング) *The Flash (ザ・フラッシュ) *Cyborg* (サイボーグ) *The Joker (ジョーカー) *Lex Luthor (レックス・ルーサー) *Catwoman (キャットウーマン) *Amazo (アマゾ) *Deathstroke* (デスストローク) *Atrocitus (アトロシタス; Red Lanterns) *Zatanna (ザターナ) *Ares (アレス) *Arkham Knight (アーカムナイト) *Bane (ベイン) *Batgirl (バットガール) *Black Adam (ブラックアダム) *Darkseid* (ダークサイド） *Doomsday* (ドゥームズデイ) *Green Arrow* (グリーン・アロー) *Harley Quinn* (ハーレークイン) *Hawkgirl* (ホークガール) *Killer Frost (キラーフロスト) *Lobo (ロボ) *Martian Manhunter (マーシャン・マンハンター) *Raven (レイヴン) *Reverse-Flash* (リバース・フラッシュ) *General Zod* (ゾッド) *Sinestro* (シネストロ） *Solomon Grundy* (ソロモングランディ) *Static* (スタティック) *Blue Beetle* (ブルービートル) *Katana (カタナ) *Poison Ivy (ポイズン・アイヴィー) *Robin (ロビン) *Stargirl (スターガール) *Star Sapphire(スターサファイア) *Supergirl* (スーパーガール) *Deadshot* (デッドショット) *Captain Atom* (キャプテンアトム) *Black Canary* (ブラックキャナリー) *Red Tornado* (レッドトルネード) *Krypto the Dog (クリプト) *Plastic Man (プラスチックマン) *Hawkman (ホークマン) *Booster Gold (ブースターゴールド) *Vixen (ヴィクセン) Marvel Comics *Captain America (キャプテン·アメリカ) *Hulk (ハルク) *Spider Man (スパイダーマン) *Hawkeye (ホークアイ) *Iron Man (アイアンマン) *Thor (ソー) *Black Widow* (ブラック·ウィドー) *Wolverine (ウルヴァリン) *Cyclops (サイクロプス) *Rouge (ローグ) *Psylocke* (サイロック) *Storm* (ストーム) *Magneto (マグニートー) *Sentinel (センチネル) *Doctor Doom (ドクター・ドゥーム) *Iceman (アイスマン) *Omega Red (オメガレッド) *Silver Samurai (シルバー・サムライ) *Spiral (スパイラル) *Juggernaut (ジャガーノート) *Blackheart* (ブラックバート) *Shuma-Gorath* (シュマゴラス) *Thanos* (サノス) *Venom* (べノム) *Gambit* (ガンビット) *Sabretooth (セイバートゥース) *War Machine (ウォーマシン) *Colossus (コロッサス) *Deadpool (デッドプール) *DareDevil (デアデビル) *Ghost Rider (ゴーストライダー) *Super Skrull* (スーパースクラル) *Taskmaster* (タスクマスター) *Phoenix* (フェニックス) *Dr Strange* (ドクター・ストレンジ) *Nova* (ノヴァ) *Iron Fist (アイアンフィスト) *Rocket Raccoon (ロケットラクーン) *Protege (弟子) *She-Hulk (シーハルク) *MODOK (モードック) *X-23 *Black Panther* (ブラックパンサー) *Captain Marvel* (キャプテンマーベル) *Star-Lord* (スター・ロード) *Luke Cage* (ルーク・ケイジ) *Jessica Jones* (ジェシカ・ジョーンズ) *The Punisher (パニッシャー) *Black Bolt (ブラックボルト) *The Vision (ビジョン) Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku (Son Goku (孫悟空); Dragonball) *Gohan (Son Gohan (孫悟飯); Dragonball) *Vegeta (ベジータ; Dragonball) *Piccolo* (ピッコロ; Dragonball) *Cell* (セル; Dragonball) *Majin Buu* (魔人ブウ; Dragonball) *Luffy (ルフィ; One Piece) *Nami (ナミ; One Piece) *Zoro (ゾロ; One Piece) *Sanji* (サンジ; One Piece) *Usopp* (ウソップ; One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper* (トニートニー·チョッパー; One Piece) *Naruto (ナルト; Naruto) *Sasuke (サスケ; Naruto) *Sakura (サクラ; Naruto) *Kakashi* (カカシ; Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Bleach) *Yusuke Urameshi (浦飯 幽助, YuYu Hakusho) *Gon Freecss (ゴン＝フリークス, Hunter x Hunter) *Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Yugi Mutou (武藤 遊戯, Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Gintoki Sakata (坂田 銀時, Gin Tama) *Kenshin Himura (緋村 剣心, Rurouni Kenshin) *Kenshiro (ケンシロウ, Fist of the North Star) *Kankichi Ryotsu (両津 勘吉, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) *Tsuna Sawada (沢田 ツナ, Reborn!) *Arale Norimaki (則巻アラレ, Dr. Slump) *Toriko (トリコ, Toriko) *Seiya (星矢, Saint Seiya) *Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Medaka Box) *Kinnikuman (キン肉マン, Kinnikuman) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Momotaro Tsurugi (剣 桃太郎, Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Korosensei* (殺せんせ, Assasination Classroom) *Tatsumi Oga* (男鹿 辰巳, Beelzebub) *Sosuke Aizen* (藍染 惣右介, Bleach) *Taro Yamada* (山田太郎, Chinyūki: Tarō to Yukai na Nakama-tachi) *Madara Uchiha* (うちはマダラ, Naruto) *Saiki Kusuo (斉木 楠雄, Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) *Raoh (ラオウ, Fist of the North Star) *Luckyman (ラッキーマン, Tottemo! Luckyman) *Freeza (フリーザ, Dragonball) *Saiga Riki-Oh (雑賀力王, Riki-Oh) *Rukia Kuchiki* (朽木ルキア, Bleach) *Moka Akashiya* (真岡明石家, Rosario + Vampire) *Kojiro* (小次郎, Fūma no Kojirō) *Yoh Asakura* (洋朝倉, Shaman King) *Clare* (クレア, Claymore) *Saitama (サイタマ, One-Punch Man) Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle (大鷲の健; Gatchaman) *Jun the Swan (白鳥のジュン, Gatchaman) *Joe the Condor (コンドルのジョー, Gatchaman) *Berg Katse (ベルク・カッツェ, Gatchaman) *Tekkaman* (テッカマン; Tekkaman) *Casshern (キャシャーン, Casshern) *Polymar (ポリマー, Hurricane Polymar) *Karas (鴉, Karas) *Yatterman-1 (ヤッターマン1号, Yatterman) *Doronjo (ドロンジョ, Yatterman) *Yatterman-2 (ヤッターマン2号, Yatterman) *Hakushon Daimao (ハクション大魔王, The Genie Family) *Ippatsuman (イッパツマン, Gyakuten! Ippatsuman) *Tekkaman Blade (テッカマンブレード, Tekkaman Blade) *Gold Lightan (ゴールド・ライタン, Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Jinpei the Swallow* (ツバメ科の甚平, Gatchaman) *Ichinose Hajime* (一ノ瀬 はじめ, Gatchaman Crowd) *Tachibana Sugane* (橘 清音, Gatchaman Crowd) *Joe Hibiki* (枇々木 丈, Gatchaman Crowd) *O.D* (Gatchaman Crowd) *Teru Nanba (南波テル, Hurricane Polymar) *Luna (ルナ, Casshern) *Tekkaman Rapier (テッカマンレイピア, Tekkaman Blade) *Tekkaman Vesna (テッカマンヴェスナ, Tekkaman Blade) *Racer X (覆面レーサー, Speed Racer) *Go Mifune* (三船剛, Speed Racer) *Speedy Cerviche* (Yattaro (ヤッ太郎), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Guido Anchovy* (Sukashi (スカシー), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Polly Esther* (Pururun (プルルン), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Bad Bird* (Karamaru (カラ丸), Samurai Pizza Cats) *Urashiman Ryu (ウラシマ・リュウ, Future Policeman Urashiman) *Hutch (ハッチ, Hutch the Honeybee) *Kurenai Sanshiro (紅三四郎, Judo Boy) *Komugi Nakahara (小麦中原, Nurse Witch Komugi) *Tetsu (哲, Zenderman) *Itadakiman* (イタダキマン, Itadakiman) *Utsu-tsu Miya* (うつつ, Gatchaman Crowd) *Paiman* (パイマン, Gatchaman Crowd) *Kyosuke Date* (京介日, The SoulTaker) *Richard Vincent* (リチャード・ヴィンセント, The SoulTaker) *Gawl Kudo (ゴール クド, Generator Gawl) *Shurato Hidaka (日高秋亜人, Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato) *Stikk Benard (スティック・バーナード, Genesis Climber MOSPEADA) *Daigo Ōtaki (醍醐大滝, Gordian Warrior) *Peachy (ピーチィ, Gordian Warrior) *J.J* (Akai Kōdan Zillion) *Shinji Ikari (碇シンジ, Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Rei Ayanami* (綾波レイ, Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Asuka Langley Soryu* (惣流・アスカ・ラングレー, Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Mari Illustrious Makinami* (真希波・マリ・イラストリアス, Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Misato Katsuragi* (葛城ミサト, Neon Genesis Evangelion) Star Wars *Luke Skywalker (ルーク·スカイウォーカー) *Darth Vader (ダースベーダー) *Han Solo (ハン·ソロ) *Jedi Warrior* (ジェダイの戦士) *Boba Fett (ボバフェット) *Yoda (ヨーダ) *Leia Organa (レイア・オーガナ) *Palpatine (パルパティーン) *Chewbacca (チューバッカ) *Lando Calrissian (ランド・カルリジアン) *IG-99 *Qui-Gon Jinn* (クワイ=ガン・ジン) *Obi-Wan Kenobi* (オビ=ワン・ケノービ) *Anakin Skywalker* (アナキン・スカイウォーカー) *Mace Windu* (メイス・ウィンドゥ) *Ahsoka Tano* (アソーカ・タノ) *Darth Maul (ダース・モール) *Count Dooku (ドゥークー伯爵) *General Grievous (グリーヴァス将軍) *Jango Fett (ジャンゴ・フェット) *Asajj Ventress (アサージ・ヴェントレス) *Ezra Bridger* (エズラブリッ) *Kanan Jarrus* (ケイナン・ジャラス) *Sabine Wren* (サビーヌ・レン) *Finn* (フィン) *Rey* (レイ) *Grand Inquisitor (グランドインクイジター) *Fifth Brother (フィフス・ブラザー) *Seventh Sister (第七姉妹) *Kylo Ren (カイロ・レン) *Captain Phasma (キャプテン・ファズマ) *Plo Koon* (プロ・クーン) *Ki-Adi-Mundi* (キ=アディ=ムンディ) *Adi Gallia* (アディ・ガリア) *Savage Opress* (サベージ・オプレス) *Pre Vizsla* (プレ・ビズラ) *Cad Bane (キャド・ベイン) *Zeb Orrelios (ゼブオレリオス) *Hera Syndulla (ヘラ・シンドゥーラ) *Kallus (カラス) *Hondo Ohnaka (ホンドー・オナカー) *Starkiller* (スターキラー) *HK-47* *Kyle Katarn* (カイル・カターン) *Mara Jade* (マラ・ジェイド) *Revan* (レヴァン) *Darth Sion (ダース・シオン) *Jorus C’baoth (ジョラス・シボース) *Dash Rendar (ダッシュ・レンダー) *Darth Malak (ダース・マラック) *Sith Warrior* (シスの戦士) Other *Spike Spiegel (スパイク・スピーゲル, Cowboy Bebop) *Edward Carnby (エドワード・カーンビ; Alone in the Dark) *Gordon Freeman (ゴードン·フリーマン; Half-Life) *Lara Croft (ララ·クロフト; Tomb Raider) *Nathan Drake* (ネイサン・ドレイク; Uncharted) *Crash Bandicoot* (クラッシュバンディクー; Crash Bandicoot series) *Ezio* (エツィオ; Assassin's Creed) *Chell* (チェル; Portal) *Optimus Prime (Convoy (コンボイ); Transformers) *Lu Bu (呂布; Dynasty Warriors) *Tadakatsu Honda (本多忠勝; Samurai Warriors) *Geralt of Rivia (ジェラルト オフ リビア; The Witcher) *Regnier (レニエ; Kingdom Under Fire) *Sora (ソーラ; Kingdom Hearts) *Bomberman* (ボンバーマン) *Yugo Ogami* (大神勇吾; Bloody Roar) *Aya Brea* (アヤ・ブレア; Parasite Eve) *Scorpion* (スコーピオン; Mortal Kombat) *Black Orchid* (ブラックオーキッド; Killer Instinct) *Spawn (スポーン) *Imperator Furiosa (フュリオサ大隊長; Mad Max) *Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー1号: Kamen Rider) *Harry Potter (ハリー・ポッター) *Guilmon (ギルモン, Digimon) *Tintin* (タンタン; The Adventures of Tintin) *Megatron* (メガトロン, Transformers) *T-800* (The Terminator) *Gandalf* (ガンダルフ; Lord of the Rings) *Sanjuro Tsubaki* (椿三十郎; Sanjuro) *Kratos (クレイトス; God of War) *Kasumi (かすみ, Dead or Alive) *Sol Badguy (ソル・バッドガイ, Guilty Gear) *Ragna the Bloodedge (ラグナ゠ザ゠ブラッドエッジ, Blazblue) *Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Fatal Fury) *Filia* (フィリア, Skullgirls) *John Rambo* (ジョン・ランボー, First Blood) *Ben Tennyson* (ベン・テニスン, Ben 10) *Conan the Barbarian* (コナン) *Jaime Lannister* (ジェイミー・ラニスター, A Song of Fire and Ice) *Eren Jaeger (エレン・イェーガー; Attack on Titan) *Italy (Italia (イタリア）; Hetalia) *Haruka Nanase (七瀬遥; Free!) *Cloud Strife (クラウド・ストライフ, Final Fantasy) *Heavy Weapons Guy (ヘビー, Team Fortress 2) *Undyne the Undying* (ウンディン, Undertale) *Twilight Sparkle* (トワイライトスパークル, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Spongebob Squarepants (スポンジ・ボブ (Spongebob)) *The Bride* (花嫁 (Kill Bill)) *Neo (ネオ (The Matrix)) *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (岩は (WWE)) *Homer Simpson (ホーマーシンプソン (The Simpsons)) *Steven Universe* (スティーブンユニバース (Steven Universe)) *Ryu Hayabusa (はやぶさリュウ (Ninja Gaiden)) *Yoko Littner (ヨコ・リットナー (Gurren Lagann)) *Ruby Rose* (ルビーローズ (RWBY)) Stages * Battleground (戦場; Original) * Cosmic Unknown (未知の宇宙; Original) * Suzaku Caslte (朱雀嬢; Street Fighter II) * Mushroom Kingdom (いにしえ王国; Super Mario Bros.) * Delfino Plaza (ドルピックタウン; Super Mario Sunshine) * Mario Galaxy (マリオギャラクシー; Super Mario Galaxy) * Kongo Jungle (コンゴジャングル; Donkey Kong Country) * Dream Land (プププランド; Kirby's Dream Land) * Yoshi Island (ヨッシーアイランド; Super Mario World) * Temple (神殿; The Legend of Zelda) * Frigate Orpheon (フリゲートオルフェオン; Metroid Prime) * Distant Planet (とある星; Pikmin) * Green Hill Zone (グリーンヒルゾーン; Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wily Castle (ワイリー基地; Mega Man) * Pepperland (ペパーランド; The Beatles' Yellow Submarine） * The Unicorn (ユニコーン号; The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn) * Urban War Zone (アーバンウォー・ゾーン, Tekken 6) * Shadow Moses Island (シャドーモセス島; Metal Gear Solid) * Planet Wisp (プラネットウィスプ, Sonic Colors) * S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier (シエルド ヘリカリエル, The Avengers) * Days of Future Past (デイス・オブ・フューチャー・パスト; X-Men) * Midgar (ミッドガル, Final Fantasy VII) * Greyhampton (グリーアムプトン, Kingdom Under Fire) * Scramble (スクランブル, Dead or Alive 5) * Dustbowl (ダスト・ボウル, Team Fortress 2) * Afghan Desert (アフガニスタンの砂漠, Rambo III) * Starkiller Base (スターキラーベース, Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Mount Olympus (オリュンポス山, God of War) * Streets of New Meridian (新メリディアンの街, Skullgirls) * The Watchtower (ものみの塔, Justice League) * Emperor's Throne Room (皇帝の玉座, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) * Burstling Side Street (賑やかなサイドストリート, Street Fighter V) * The Proudstar (プラウドスター, Transformers: Devastation) * Digital World (デジタルワールド, Digimon) * Fortune City (フォーチュン・シティ, Dead Rising 2) * Residential Area (住宅街, Devil May Cry 3) * Oblivia (忘却の渓谷, Xenoblade Chronicles X) * Curien's Mansion (クリアンマンション, House of the Dead) * The Batcave (バットケーブ, Batman) * Dracula's Castle (ドラキュラの城, Castlevania) Notes You are welcome to edit this as you please. I would certainly like more expansion on the Sega and Namco franchise since I know little of them, especially Namco. Anyway, you are free to put in any new characters, maybe add some stages, any trivia, or anything else you like. Other pages Heroes Infinity - Voice Actors Heroes Infinity - Ultra Finish Heroes Infinity - Game Cards Heroes Infinity - Soundtrack Heroes Infinity - Quotes Heroes Infinity - Moveset Category:PS4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Namco Bandai Category:Konami Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:Shonen Jump Category:Tatsunoko Category:LucasArts